


Don't say you're doing me a favor

by Bulma



Series: Love and Potions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, a bit angsty, implied nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: When Haechan embarrasses Yang Yang in front of his crush, he's cursed with not being able to sing, well, unless he makes out with his heart's desire. Simple, right? But there were just 2 problems here:* he has to sing in a very crucial, life-changing showcase, a week away from now.*he harboured a huge pitiful crush on his Potions Professor, Jung Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Love and Potions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933750
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the bad grammar you're gonna see.

Haechan belted out his 10th high note that night, immediately drinking the throat syrup from Madam Seulgi. “How was I?” he asked his best friends, Renjun and Jaemin who only sighed.

“You got it right on the second try, Hyuck. You’ve been practicing nonstop ever since the competition was announced.”

“I’m pretty sure even if you stop practicing, you’ll be fine on the day,” Renjun supplied.

“But this is important you guys, Loey Entertainment’s Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun will be here!” Loey Entertainment was one of the biggest agencies and they were coming to their school for a music showcase which was to take place in a week’s time.

“If you keep over doing it your voice won’t be in good condition don’t you get it?” Jaemin emphasized each word hoping his hopeless best friend would finally understand, but that fell to deaf ears as Haechan resumed singing his heart out. Renjun and Jaemin looked at each other, then shook their heads. After a few minutes, they left him to his own devices.

“You really should learn to listen to your friends.” Haechan jumped then relaxed when he saw who it was. Instead, a blush formed on his smooth cheeks as he took in the ethereal looks of his Potions Professor. Jung Jaehyun was really something else, yes Hogwarts-Asia was well known for the abundance of powerful princely Professors but Jaehyun was in his own lane. Tall and broad shoulders, in his late twenties, dimples that looked bottomless, he was very powerful that he could use wandless and silent magic. He also had a very kind nature, how could Haechan not fall for him? It was a bonus that the older man had a soft spot for him.

“Whatever do you mean, Sir?” he played innocent, unconsciously rubbing his throat. Jaehyun only raised an eyebrow.

“I passed by this room about 2 hours ago and Misters Na and Huang were advising you to rest. I come back some time later and you’re still abusing your throat. There’s only so much Madam Seulgi’s syrup could do.”

“But Professor,” Haechan couldn’t help but whine, “This is important to me, I really want to be noticed – ” Jaehyun held up a hand to stop him.

“And you will be. Don’t sell yourself too short. If you’re not careful, you won’t have a voice when the day comes.”

Haechan was touched, really but he was also stubborn. “Don’t worry about me. This syrup is my lucky drink.” He picked it up and when he was about to open it, it was like the bottle was suddenly slippery, or was it the sweat on his palms? Anyways that didn’t matter now, and it fell on the ground with a loud crash. He stood there looking at it pitifully, he chanced a glance at his crush who raised an eyebrow again. With a resigned sigh, the younger took his wand and cleared the mess.

“I’m doomed. There’s no way I could walk to the hospital now.” he felt so hopeless and he didn’t want Jaehyun to see him in this state. The professor chuckled then walked further into the room. He took a black vial from his black robes and held it out to him.

“Here, this one works better. Only one drop is required. I didn’t give you this so that you could overwork your voice.” Haechan kept staring at the big palm, he swore he felt his crush on the other male grow bigger at that moment.

“Haechan?” but the younger male only kept staring at his palm. He sighed and took the smaller hand in his, dropping the little bottle in the now open palm. Haechan squeaked, the touch both burnt and comforted him.

“I really think you need to rest. If I come back in 10 minutes and I still see you in here I won’t hesitate to give you detention. Have a good night, Mr Lee.” He didn’t wait for a response and walked out, his robes bellowing after him. The man sounded serious, (‘so hot’) and he didn’t want to further cross him, so he quickly grabbed his things and rushed out.

*

Over the decades, the wizarding world, under the leadership of Minister Jung Yunho, had finally accepted muggle methods so that they could integrate them with magic. He knew this would make their world even stronger. One could actually sing and act as a career now, that’s how Loey entertainment and other agencies came to be. Letters and owls? Mmph, those were history now, everybody had phones now, both at home and school. They could even charm the network not to cause glitches and supply never ending amounts of internet data as well as free calls and messaging.

Hogwarts-Asia school of witchcraft and wizardry now accepted students for the equivalent of muggle university. 20 year old Haechan was majoring in music and took a minor in Potion making, he loved potions, and well, other things found in that class. They could submit their assignments through technological means unless if some Professors,(read Professor Nakamoto) depending on their moods decided to be bitches and demand hand written 20 paged assignments, “You need to learn not to be lazy, you got to adapt to any situation you’re given, the outside world is not so forgiving. Besides, you can charm your pens or something.”

*

Now, Haechan knew he was loud, but he always underestimated just how much. He knew he had no brain to mouth filter but he didn’t realize it was so bad. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing, look at Jaemin, Hendery and Yang Yang for instance. He was intelligent but not as booky as Renjun, who was obviously a Ravenclaw. He wasn’t as patient as sweet Chenle and Dejun, who were Hufflepuffs. He wasn’t as innocent and impulsive as baby Jisung, who was in Gryffindor. They were such an unlikely group to hang out but they always made it work, well, almost –

“Lee Donghyuck!!!” Oh Oh, his birth name was being used, not a good sign at all.

“How could you do this to me!” He had never seen Yang Yang look so angry and broken before.

“I’m really sorry Yang Yang, it just came out of my mouth, I didn’t even realize I was being loud, you know me.” He pleaded with his friend, he knew he had messed up, big time.

*

_They were heading to the great hall, talking amongst themselves with Haechan being loud as usual, discussing the upcoming friendly duel between Professors Qian and Lee._

_“Don’t listen to Yang Yang here, he’s being biased since he has a gigantic crush on Professor Qian – scratch that, you’re practically in love with the guy.” Surprisingly, his friends didn’t laugh and Yang Yang, instead of looking pink was pale, pure horror was written on his face. That’s when he turned and saw some students looking at them, but that wasn’t what got him. Professor Qian was right behind them, looking at Yang Yang contemplatively. ‘Guess I must’ve been too loud then’ Haechan literally face-palmed._

_Tears cascaded down Yang Yang’s cheeks, all the while refusing to look at the Professor._

_“Yang Yang I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too. How can I make it up to you?” Haechan was getting desperate. He knew how embarrassing it was, he couldn’t even begin to imagine if it was him in his place, his crush on Professor Jung being exposed._

_The other male, sniffed, “Save it. I never want to see you again.” he fled the scenes, trying to restrain his sobs. Professor Qian, who was also Yang Yang’s brother’s ex, made to follow him but Professor Suh, who he had been walking with, held his arm, giving him a ‘Now’s not the right time look’. Haechan wiped his tears and followed his friend, his other friends right behind him._

_Yang Yang was pacing in his now messy room, sobbing loudly, face in his hands. They wanted to hug him, but they knew his magic would be all over the place. Haechan cautiously walked to him and the Chinese male turned to him sharply. “Don’t come any closer, Haechan, or I’ll curse you. Get out, please.”_

_The sun-kissed male opened his mouth but was instantly cut off. “Don’t speak either.”_

_“I’m so so so so sorry I – ”_

_Yang Yang was so fast, they couldn’t stop him. He took his wand out then pointed it at Haechan. He shouted a complicated spell and threw the wand back on his bed._

_“What did you do?” Haechan whispered, already dreading the next words._

_“It’s nothing much, It’s an old family spell. You won’t be able to sing, well unless you kiss or rather make out with the person you’re in love with.”_

_“What!”_

_“You can’t do that!”_

_“He has to sing at the showcase!”_

_“Please, you can talk this out!”_

_“You do know who he’s in love with, right!”_

_“Yes, he deserves to be punished but you went too far!”_

_Jaemin, Renjun, Hendery, Dejun, Jisung and Chenle shouted, speaking over each other whilst just Haechan froze in shock. He tried singing but nothing came out. “It’s not working.” He confirmed to his friends shakily. There were two major problems here:_

_*the showcase was in a week’s time and he really needed to practice._

_*he was hopelessly in love with Jung Jaehyun, his unattainable Potions teacher._

*

“Look on the bright side, at least you will finally rest your voice.”

“Shut up, Jaemin.” Haechan whacked his blue head.

*

News of the curse had spread like wildfire around the school, even the little first years knew about it. Surprisingly, it hadn’t reached the teachers (their friend group was feared) and Haechan didn’t have the heart to report his friend. Though It was an open secret that by now all teachers knew about Yang Yang’s crush, just not what followed after.

He, Jaemin and Renjun were currently sitting by the lake, enjoying their take away breakfast.

“Maybe he’ll come around.” Renjun said as he finished swallowing his toast. Haechan scoffed.

“It’s been 2 days already! Something tells me you’ll still say that on the night of the showcase.” He was calm but they all knew inside he was an inferno.

“The guy is nowhere to be found too.” Jaemin stated. It was true, Yang Yang had gone completely MIA on them. They only saw him in class, clearly showing that he didn’t want to talk but that was the end of it. After that, they wouldn’t even see him. Jaemin’s phone dinged and he scrambled to check the notifications on his phone, only to sigh and put it back in his pocket. Haechan and Renjun looked at each other knowingly, already feeling for their friend.

“He hasn’t called?” Renjun asked, voice gentle. Jaemin sighed and shook his head. “It’s been a year and I don’t know why I still keep hoping.

*

Jeno was Professor Jung’s younger brother, they were the minister’s sons. Jeno had been a double major in political science and music composition.

Jaemin and Jeno usually stole glances at each other and just blushed uncontrollably – they never got the nerve to talk to each other though, both being shy when it came to all things romantic. It wasn’t until one day, a day before the Christmas holidays that his friends convinced him to give Jeno his number. It took many bribes for him to finally gather his courage. The Hufflepuff boy had been reading a novel in the great hall and had set it aside so he could eat. Jaemin finally found his chance then. He charmed the paper he had carefully written his number on, to place itself in the book.

“There goes nothing.” He had mumbled, already feeling discouraged.

“Hey, there’s nothing to worry about, Jeno clearly likes you too, he only gives those looks to you.” Haechan reassured him.

Jaemin only sighed, stealing another glance at Jeno. The other boy, as if he could sense it, turned and they locked eyes. The two blushed simultaneously and Jeno raised a shaky hand to wave at him. The slightly younger male supressed a giggle and waved back shyly before turning away to concentrate on his food.

Yes, he was that whipped.

Jeno never called. Never returned to school the next year. They were later told by Jaehyun that the Hufflepuff was now being home-schooled since he accepted his father’s offer to take over his place when the time came. His father wanted Jeno closer so he could easily mentor him. Some of the Professors also came to his house to tutor him, but the fact remains, Jeno never called him.

*

“There’s no way I can fall for another person in a week, Jisung!” Haechan bemoaned to his younger friend after he had suggested the Slytherin find another person besides Professor Jung, “Even I didn’t fall for Professor in 7 days!” he stressed out.

Sometimes it wasn’t even about the showcase and Jung Jaehyun. Singing meant everything to him and he had embedded it into his daily tasks. He would sing in the shower, whilst writing his assignment. He would hum to the plants and his friends to lull them to sleep after a very long day. He would sing for the children at the Hogsmeade orphanage every Tuesday.

“Is there any other person that can lift the curse other than Yang Yang, his family and Professor Jung.” Chenle had to ask. They all shook their heads no.

“It’s a family spell, an old one at that. Only the guys you mentioned can lift it.” Dejun replied, playing with Haechan’s hair so as to offer him some comfort.

“What if Yang Yang is in the room of requirements?” Hendery suggested

“No way, that room was never fixed after Professors Ten and Kim set it on fire while drunk.” Jaemin reminded them.

They all laughed at the memory. No one knew if it was true but it was believed that Professors Ten and Kim Doyoung had been drunkenly occupied with ‘activities’ and someone had accidentally knocked a candle from its place. Now the room was sensitive to fire, not just any clean up spell would work since the room was built differently from other normal rooms. There had been talks of calling Harry Potter himself to help in fixing the room but it was quelled down as Headmaster Kim Junmyeon had suggested the room stayed in that state so as to discourage people from using it for their, erm, ‘activities’.

They continued laughing until Haechan came back to reality. “Only 3 days left.” He whispered.

*

“Haechan, you need to face the truth now. You’re only left with a day. You have to talk to Professor Jung, it’s the only way.” Renjun approached the topic as softly as he could. They were currently sitting in the Potions classroom, waiting for the said Professor to come. Since this was Advanced University level Potions, all the houses in their year taking it would be mixed as it was not compulsory to take this course. Yang Yang was unavailable again. Normally, Haechan would be on cloud nine since it meant he would be seeing his crush today but he only felt anxious. They had double Potions each week and this would be the first time being in close proximity with the teacher since he was cursed.

“Good morning everyone. No food in my class, Jaemin, thank you for understanding.” Professor Jung entered the room, quietly demanding attention as usual. Jaemin grumbled but put his lollipop away.

The older male was in all black as usual, this just made him more mysterious and hotter even. He was a friendly man but not one to take advantage of, he knew when it was time to play and time to be serious. He was strict when he needed to – Haechan just loved him, period.

Haechan felt like he was out of his body the during the whole lecture. He was unlike himself. Usually, just looking at Jaehyun’s dimples would make his day a whole lot better but not today, looking at that gorgeous face only reminded him of what he was supposed to do.

As soon as the lecture ended, he stood up quickly to gather his stuff and skip lunch, but was stopped by a deep voice.

“Can I see you after everyone leaves, Haechan?” shit.

“O-okay sir.” Jaemin and Renjun faced him. “You will need some luck.” Renjun patted his shoulder – wait? Luck? Luck! He smiled in relief, for the first time in days, he felt hope. His friends looked at him strangely, “Felix Felicis guys. I just need to kindly steal it from here.” He whispered. This was brilliant! He would steal the potion and who knows, he may get the guts to confess only to get a positive result or better, Yang Yang may finally come around.

“Haechan.” He heard his favourite voice call him again. He turned to his friends, waving at them and ignoring Renjun’s ‘don’t do it face’.

He nervously watched Jaehyun closing his door and visibly gulped when the older faced him.

“You’ve been awfully quiet this morning, is everything ok?” Haechan didn’t know if he should be happy the teacher was concerned or be nervous.

“Oh, I’m fine, just feeling under the weather but I’ll be fine.” He said as convincingly as he could.

“I see. How’s the showcase practice coming along? I haven’t been seeing you when I pass by the practice room. Have you finally listened to my advice?”

Singing? Practice, showcase. That’s when it finally dawned on him, he may never be able to achieve his dream. He may never be able to impress Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The orphaned children will have no one to sing for them. There was no way he could confess to his crush, he had no guts to do so. The dam of tears he had been locking up for the past days finally broke, disregarding the presence of his love. Jaehyun immediately took him in his arms, whispering words of comfort. The arms felt so welcoming, so safe that he could manage to tell him a bit of the incident. As soon as he calmed down, he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

“You know about what I did to Yang Yang, right? Well, he got mad and cursed me.”

Jaehyun was quiet in thought then he gestured for Haechan to sit down.

“He’s your friend I’m sure, he’ll come around. What was the curse by the way?” he sat opposite him, still looking at him in pure concern.

Haechan was scared. This was the moment he was dreading and having the Professor’s undivided attention wasn’t helping either.

“Well, you see, sir, um – I can’t do this.” He grabbed his bag, getting ready to run out but a strong hand stopped him. What the teacher said next was enough to make him choke.

“Do you perhaps need some Felix Felicis? You seem so nervous.”

“W-what?” this was almost illegal. The potion wasn’t in the syllabus anymore as it was like a cheating liquid. Though he was planning to steal it later on he never expected the professor to offer it himself.

“Look, I don’t normally do this but this seems like a life or death situation. I don’t even know what your curse is, but it’s nothing that felix felicis can’t fix right? I’ll feel useless if I don’t help.” Jaehyun gave him a reassuring look and Haechan found himself falling into his whirlpool.

“Okay.” Things would be alright, right?

Jaehyun smiled and patted his cheek, oblivious to the pink that bloomed under his warm palm. he stood up and headed for his large cabinet. Haechan fiddled with his fingers as he waited. He started fidgeting as the professor was now taking longer than he expected. Did he perhaps, no longer have it?

“Found it!” he exclaimed happily, walking back to his student. He opened his palm to reveal a small vial filled with clear liquid. “Here, you only need 1 to 2 drops, I advise you to take 2.” Haechan shakily reached for the bottle and unscrewed the lid. He looked at the taller male who only nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath again and tipped his head, finally tasting the liquid on his tongue.

“It tastes just like water.” He commented to Jaehyun who chuckled, “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course, I am.” He could feel some of his confidence coming back to him – welcome home.

“Are you ready to tell me now?” Jaehyun asked gently. Haechan was more than ready, he was still a bit fidgety but he was ready.

“He cursed me not to sing unless I kiss the person I love, actually, he said make out – and you know the showcase is tomorrow, it’s already too late to convince Yang Yang to lift it, he won’t talk to me and he’s hard to find after classes.”

Jaehyun hummed in thought, “But I saw him with – never mind. I assume you haven’t found your love then?”

This was it, the moment of truth. He had just drunk a lucky potion, he was sure everything would turn out fine.

“I have actually.”

The taller male quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s you, Professor.”

There, he had finally said it. He was scared though and he looked down, dreading the expression he would find.

“Haechan.” He didn’t answer, still looking intensely at the floor.

“Haechan look at me.” But he was stubborn. He gasped as he felt a finger hold his chin up. He readied himself before he gathered the courage to look at the other. Surprisingly, he didn’t look angry, only calm and neutral.

“Listen, it’s normal at this point for students to like their professors, you don’t need to be embarrassed. My friends and I had a few share of crushes on our professors when we were younger. I understand your circumstances are worse than mine and I want to help you. Singing is your passion, everyone knows that, hell, even the elves, and if getting scouted by Loey Entertainment is your goal, then who am I to stop that? If it means giving you a kiss, then so be it, it’s not the end of the world.”

Jaehyun told him softly. Why was the man so kind and selfless?

“You’ve never done this to other students right?” he had to ask. The older male laughed.

“No, why would I and like I said, it’s not the end of the world. I can’t handle seeing someone’s dreams being crushed. Okay, let’s get it over and done with.” He cupped the smaller boy’s face in his hands, his thumb stroking his cheek, Haechan’s breath hitched.

“I won’t hurt you I promise.” Jaehyun whispered before he swooped in to place his lips against the other’s. Haechan’s breath hitched again, he was already feeling so much and they hadn’t even started. The older male moved his lips and that’s when the younger lost it. He grabbed Jaehyun’s robes, pulling him closer, already getting lost in the kiss. He readily let the other’s tongue enter his mouth and explore it thoroughly. He couldn’t help but release a moan and it seemed to fuel Jaehyun more as the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting and intertwining. It wasn’t until they both ran out of air that they stopped. Just how long had they been kissing?

“Is it back?” Jaehyun asked as soon as he caught his breath.

“What’s back? Oh – silly me.” He opened his mouth, a simple tune on his lips and he was more than relieved when he heard his angelic singing voice finally coming out of his lips. He jumped into the professor’s arms, laughing and crying in joy. “Thank you thank you, professor.” Jaehyun laughed softly. “It’s ok, always happy to help, I’m sorry for being unprofessional, though I feel this was necessary.”

Well it was necessary but the kiss was also a bonus. Haechan thought giddily. Just then, they heard noises outside. “Oh, lunch’s over, I have to head to class before professor Nakamoto murders me. Again, thank you so much sir.”

Jaehyun only smiled, shooing him out playfully. Haechan was about to close the door when he was stopped by the professor’s voice.

“Yes, professor?”

“Good luck on the showcase, I know you’ll do it.” The younger felt his heart bloom with love.

“Thank you, professor.”

He hummed all the way back to his next class but a ding on his phone made him stop. Curiously, he unlocked his phone and saw a message from Jaemin.

_Hey, where are you? Did you finally confess to Professor Jung? Anyway, Professor Nakamoto cancelled his lecture, Professor Lee (Taeyong) isn’t feeling well._

Is this the lucky potion working wonders? He didn’t know but he was happy. He wasn’t looking forward to another long essay.

He resumed humming, now heading to the dungeons. He almost jumped when he saw Yang Yang sitting nervously on his bed, when he finally reached entered his room.

“Yang Yang – ” he didn’t get to finish as the other practically jumped on him, now sobbing.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry, I went too far, please forgive me, Haechanie.” Haechan had really missed his friend and he only hugged him tighter. “There’s nothing to forgive. I’m really sorry too.”

“I forgive you. I know you never meant to embarrass me. I had no right to take away something you value so much. I was too prideful to come talk to you all these days but now I’m here.” He sniffed again, taking his wand out, ready to lift the curse, but Haechan gently pried the weapon away from his hand, “Don’t worry, I already took care of it.”

Yang Yang froze for a moment before he started squealing. “Oh my Gosh! You have to tell me everything!”

“Erm, not that I’m unhappy you two made up but what’s going on?” Renjun and Jaemin were standing behind them, looking very confused.

“He and Professor Jung kissed!” It was pure chaos after that.

*

The showcase had gone so smoothly and Haechan actually got the attention from the Park couple. They had loved his voice and promised him a place in their company. He asked to finish school first and they had agreed, asking him to come for vocal lessons taught specifically by them until he graduated.

On another note, nothing had changed between him and Jaehyun. Deep down he knew it would turn out this way but a boy could only hope, right? At least things weren’t awkward between the two, he had gotten the best kiss in his lifetime and that was it.

“What happened between you and Professor Qian by the way?” he asked Yang Yang. He and his group of friends were all sun basking near the lake, their favourite spot. The other just giggled.

“I’ll tell you later,” they soaked up the sun for a while until Haechan suddenly thought of something.

“I’m a bit scared other students are going to use your curse to their advantage. What if someone does it so they could kiss professor Jung. Bet he’s going to hand out bottles of felix felicis and kiss them.” He grumbled. “the liquid looked so harmless, just a clear liquid tasting like water but it worked wonders.” He reminisced

Yang giggled again. “it’s a family spell, more or less a secret. Also, you’re missing something, actually two things. First of all, felix felicis is gold and isn’t tasteless.”

“And oh, the curse is only lifted if the person you’re kissing loves you back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Jung keeps giving Haechan mixed signals.

Haechan was beginning to doubt Yang Yang’s words. Professor Jung never showed any sign that he loved him back, not even a drop, a smidget– ok he was getting desperate here but who could blame him?

He sighed loudly and softly hit his head on his desk.

“Haechan, if you’re done daydreaming can you do us a favour and kindly explain the properties of Veritaserum.” He almost jumped from his seat when he realised the whole class had their eyes on him, including the handsome professor – who was looking at him with his usual amused, fond expression.

He blinked madly until Renjun nudged his side. “Oww, Renjun, uh yes, the properties are…………….”

Thank goodness he was good at Potions so he had no trouble in answering. When he retired from music, he wanted to do something that involved Potion making. This was his second passion after singing after all.

When he was done explaining, Professor Jung shook his head fondly. “That’s correct. 20 points from Slytherin for not paying attention in my class and 20 points to Slytherin for a very impressive answer.”

The students giggled at their teacher’s behavior and it was now Haechan’s turn to look fond. Seriously, do you blame him for falling for the older man. The said man’s smooth deep voice brought him back to earth.

“Next week, we’re going to brew the mandrake restorative draught. We’re going to join Professor Bae at the greenhouses.” Professor Bae Irene was the herbology teacher.

Jaemin gasped, “Don’t tell us we’re going to get the mandrakes ourselves!” he wasn’t the only one with horror written on his face. Professor Jung even had the nerve to laugh.

“Oh yes, we’re definitely going there, you need the full experience.” The students, including Haechan groaned. This was something he was not looking forward to. He sighed heavily and lay his head back on the desk.

“Head up, Mr Lee, before I think about taking back the points I gave you.”

Haechan groaned again. Urgh! Life!

**____________**

The three friends groaned as Professor Moon gave them another essay for lyrics and composition. Haechan was starting to believe these teachers had ganged up on them, hell, even Professor Seo who doted on them had given them a huge one too! They were still not done with Professor Nakamoto’s handwritten essay. He was now counting on Professor Kim (Doyoung).

“I heard professor Jung is going to make you meet the lovely mandragora,” professor Kim said sympathetically. The class groaned, remembering their future predicament. Those students, like Hendery, Yang Yang and Dejun who didn’t take potions openly laughed at them.

“Too bad, maybe the test I’m going to give you the day after tomorrow will help take your mind from your situation. Have a good day.” With that he left the room, hoping to leave before the students would start trying to negotiate with puppy looks.

**_____________**

Thursday found them waiting outside the herbology greenhouses, secretly hoping their teacher would change his mind. All hope was lost as they saw the handsome figure walking with the head herbology teacher, professor Bae Irene. They both smiled as soon as they neared the dreadful looking students – Lee Felix was even fighting tears.

“Good afternoon dears, you’re looking bright today,” Professor Bae said cheerfully with Professor Jung looking amusedly at them. The class let out grumbles.

“Don’t be dramatic, it will only take a few minutes. You can’t call yourselves advanced level potions students if you don’t sometimes collect your own ingredients from scratch.”

“Wow, and this is the man you’re in love with.” Renjun leaned in to whisper in Haechan’s ear. Haechan gently shoved his friend away. “Shut up, Renjun.” He hissed back. Jaemin snorted, attracting the attention of the rest of the class.

“Jaemin, Renjun and Haechan, I’m happy you’re looking forward to this, you’ll be the first ones to uproot the mandrakes from their pots.”

“But siiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!”

“Off you go, before I deduct points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.”

“Ok, make sure that your ear muffs are secure and gently hold the stems like this, gently shake it as you’re pulling it out, here we go. Now we have to extract what we need –” Professor Bae demonstrated the technique, ignoring the screeching plant.

“This is the noisiest and ugliest creature I’ve ever seen in my life.” Haechan mumbled, flinching as the mandrake continued screeching, even though he and the rest of the class were wearing ear muffs.

“Misters Lee, Na and Huang, it’s your turn now.” the herbology teacher prompted softly and the three friends reluctantly took their posts and uprooted the plant just the way they had been instructed. They almost screamed back at the hideous plants with Haechan making funny faces at them.

“Who’s my ugly baby, oh yes you are.” He stuck out his tongue playfully, “Do you want to be rocked like real babies?” he made a mock motion as if to hug them.

“Haechan, no! there’s a myth that says they don’t like being insulted.” Jeong Yunho, one of the senior herbology students who had been tasked to assist during the lesson, yelled over to the sun-kissed boy 

Haechan laughed in response. “But hyung, like you said it’s only a – OUCH!” The mandrake had bit his neck, leaving behind an angry red bite mark on the unblemished smooth skin. The pain was immediate and immense.

It was total chaos after that, with his classmates rushing to help him but not knowing how. Professor Bae looked very panicked and guilty.

“I’m so sorry Haechan, it’s my fault for omitting the myth. No one has ever been bitten before and usually students try to keep the mandrakes as far away as they possibly can. Oh my God, Mingi please carry him to hospital wing. Let me send a Patronus to Madam Seulgi to get your bed ready.” Everyone could tell she was panicking, and she couldn’t even stop rambling.

“Don’t bother. I’ll take care of him.” Without waiting for a response, professor Jung took the writhing student in his arms and carried him bridal style as if he weighed nothing. No one dared to question the Potions Master.

“It hurts, professor.” Haechan could only whimper helplessly. 

Jaehyun only walked faster. “I know, you’re going to be fine, I promise.” He murmured. Renjun and Jaemin wanted to follow the pair but Jaehyun only shook his head.

The bite was now getting very itchy too and he tried wriggling around so he could scratch it but a firm command stopped him.

“Don’t you dare touch it, you’ll only make it worse.”

The younger male tried obeying the order but it was getting more difficult each second. He whimpered again, trying to reach for his neck – but all of a sudden, his limbs couldn’t move anymore.

“Professor I can’t move my hands.” He was getting tearful now, was he going to die?

“It’s ok, Haechan I just cast a spell on them.” Jaehyun soothed, holding the younger tighter.

“Where are you taking me?” he struggled to ask as he was still fighting off the itch and pain.

“To my chambers. It’s closer - both Seulgi and I have the potion so there’s no difference.” Was the simple answer. Haechan always imagined being invited to the said place but he never thought it would be in these circumstances.

“Though no one has been bitten before, counter potions have already been made because there’s always the possibility that someone could get bitten.” That was great then. Haechan last thread of thought supplied.

Jaehyun made sure to use deserted passageways to draw less attention from students and staff alike. Haechan was so deeply lost in his pain that he panicked when they suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and stared at a large mahogany door. A large golden lion statue stood at the side of the door as if guarding it. Instead of saying a password, Jaehyun adjusted his hold on Haechan’s body so that his other hand could be a little less occupied. Haechan was confused, what was the man doing? Instead, he watched as his teacher opened his palm, revealing a blinding ray of sunshine. The door opened instantly. The student was impressed.

“Wow, that’s unique.” He commented with the little strength that he had left.

“Thank you.” he could hear the smile in Jaehyun’s voice. He was carried inside and if he wasn’t fighting off his pain, he would’ve thoroughly admired the room. He was gently placed on his feet and led to a comfortable looking armchair.

“I know it’s hard but you have to sit for this process. It will only take a few minutes.” Professor Jung reassured the whining student and went over to a large cabinet, probably looking for the antidote.

He walked over to his student in long strides and knelt in front of him. Haechan almost screamed in shock when he felt large hands parting his legs. The professor only chuckled, settling between them, still kneeling.

“Tilt your head for me.” the older male requested softly and Haechan complied, wishing the pain and the itchiness would disappear soon.

“Shh, it will be all over soon, trust me.” the older man continued, just as softly, then he opened the little bottle and scooped some of the gooey clear antidote. He gently applied it on the affected area and Haechan could feel the pain ebbing away.

“please forgive me for putting you in this position, if it wasn’t for me – ” the older male didn’t get to finish for he was interrupted.

“No no sir, it’s my fault for being crazy, you only want your students to have the full experience of potion-making and I admire you for that.” He made sure Jaehyun knew how sincere he was being.

“Thank you, Haechan.” Was the quiet reply.

“The bite is disappearing.” Jaehyun assured the other, still observing his neck. The student let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, Sir. For a moment I thought I was dying.” He commented, now trying to move his frozen limbs. Professor Jung laughed, then suddenly, he could now move them.

“Like I would let you. Tilt your head again, I have to check if it’s completely gone.” Now that the pain was gone, Haechan didn’t know how he would react to his crush intimately checking his neck. He just hoped he could hide his reactions well. He complied to the request and waited for the potions master to complete his task. 

Though he was warned, a shiver ran down his spine when he felt tender fingertips graze his neck. The gentle caress continued and it felt so calming, so………..good. He supressed a gasp when he felt the same hand travel to his earlobe, stroking it just as softly. He could hear the professor’s breath getting heavier – _so does that mean I’m not the only one getting affected here?_

 _Deep breaths, Haechan, deep breaths._ He involuntarily released a breathy gasp and suddenly, the gentle movements stopped. The younger tried so hard to hide his disappointment. Professor Jung quickly rose to his feet, adjusting his robes. His expression unreadable.

“The antidote seems to have done its wonders. You need to rest now. I’ll ask the elves to bring you lunch.”

A dejected Haechan pouted. “But I’m not tired.” Just as soon as he finished talking, he felt his eyes getting droopy until all was black.

**_____________**

Haechan felt so warm. He snuggled further into the dark bittersweet chocolate smelling sheets, with a smile on his face.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He opened his eyes in panic only for him to relax instantly. His eyes met a gentle and innocent smile. Professor Kim Jungwoo, the culinary arts teacher had made himself comfortable at the foot of the large bed. He was looking at him with his usual gentle and warm smile.

“Professor. I didn’t expect you here.” He was expecting the potions professor instead but he couldn’t complain as the culinary arts teacher was one of his favourites though he wasn’t taught by him. They had bonded when Haechan developed a love for cooking back when he was 18.

“Well, I had to see for myself that you were fine. I heard Jaehyun asking the elves to bring you food to his chambers but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to do it myself. Here, I even baked your favourite chocolate cookies.” Honestly, this man was just too sweet.

He sat up and made grabby hands. “Please, I want the cookies first.” Jungwoo laughed softly and fed him one. The younger hummed in content as he savoured the rich bittersweet flavour of the choc chips.

“Tastes like your favourite scent, right?” the older male smiled knowingly and Haechan froze.

“Wh – what? You know?” his heart started pounding wildly, he didn’t know what to do.

“Of course, Haechan, but don’t worry, I won’t tell. You don’t have to be ashamed of your feelings despite the circumstances.” The professor’s voice was soothing and he couldn’t help but feel relaxed.

“What do I do, sir?” he asked helplessly. Jungwoo sighed, reaching out to fix his hair. “Just let fate do its work for now.”

The student nodded, digesting the information, his mood was getting darker and the teacher could sense that.

“Hey, don’t be like that. The elves made these noodles specifically for you. They look so yummy, do you want me to feed you?”

**______________**

He was expecting professor Jung to at least pop in during his lunch with professor Kim but nothing happened. Jungwoo offered to walk him back to his room and he accepted the relaxing company.

“Irene and Jaehyun made sure news of the mandrake bite didn’t leak out to other people. The class was made to promise not to tell anyone since you know, you would be all over the news and such. So right now, only the class and the professors here know about it.” Jungwoo explained as they made their way to the dungeons.

He felt a surge of relief at that. “That’s great. Please thank them for me.” he knew the class wouldn’t leak it to anyone, knowing the full extent of their professors’ and headmaster’s power.

Jungwoo let him off with a quick hug and a promise to see him later. He was instantly smothered by his friends who had gathered in his room. He let them be, needing all the love and care after the person he loved sort of let him down.

**______________**

“First and foremost, he is your teacher so of course he would consider that.” Renjun reasoned with him when he told them about the neck incident.

“He wouldn’t want to put you at risk.” Yang Yang added.

“At least you now have the confirmation that he likes you back.” Jaemin comforted him but he could only sigh.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing though.” He weakly stated, laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Because you think nothing would come out of this?” Chenle asked quietly. Haechan nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not like he would let anything change between us.”

“But isn’t Professor Jung only like 9 years older than Haechan-hyung.” Jisung looked confused, aww innocent baby, Haechan could help but think.

“It’s not so easy, Jisung.” Dejun reasoned.

“I think we have smothered Haechan enough. Let’s let him rest.” Hendery shepherded the rest out, leaving a now tired and pouty Slytherin.

**____________**

Instead of resting, Haechan spent most of the afternoon watching random videos on YouTube. That’s what any normal twenty-year-old would do, right? Dinner time rolled around and his friends literally had to drag him to the Great Hall. Weird enough, Professor Jung was nowhere to be found and he didn’t know if he should be happy or upset about this. Were they still going to act normal around each other?

**____________**

Sleep wouldn’t come to him easy either and he found himself tossing and turning. Whenever he shut his eyes, he could feel those electric hands caress his skin. Whenever he snuggled into his sheets, he would imagine the black silky and chocolate scented ones he slept in earlier.

“This is ridiculous!” he huffed and stood up, he needed to clear his head. A walk would do.

Years of dodging the prefects, caretakers and even the cctv gave him an advantage. He didn’t encounter anything or anyone while roaming around aimlessly, deep in his stray thoughts. When he came back to the present, he was shocked to find that his feet had led him to the potion dungeons.

“I’m so whipped.” He laughed bitterly shaking his head. He was about to go back when he realised the door to his Potions classroom was wide open. That’s weird.

He drew his wand out, walking slowly towards the door. There was no one in the classroom but the door leading to Professor Jung’s lab, which was located at the back of the room was open as well. Professor Jung was facing away from him and was busy brewing a potion. He seemed so deep into his work that he didn’t even notice the movements from the younger. That’s when a sudden idea struck him – he could go the kitchens and fix something for the older male. Wait, but would he be crossing boundaries? Is it wrong to take care of your favourite teacher who was over working himself at 2 in the morning? He always took care of him so is it bad to return the favour?

Just go to the kitchen, you idiot! A voice which sounded like Jaemin’s whispered in his head. mind made up, he walked out quietly and left for the kitchens.

He was expecting the place to be empty but got pleasantly surprised when he came face to face with the head elf, Ticky. She looked concerned when she saw him.

“Master Haechan! Is you ok?”

He smiled fondly at her. “I’m fine Ticky. I just needed to make some hot chocolate if you don’t mind.”

The elf shook her head vigorously. “Ticky minds, sir. Let Ticky make it herself and some biscuits too, Master Haechan looks very tired.” Haechan knew not to argue with the elf, she was stubborn when she wanted to.

“Ok dear Ticky, do your magic.” She clapped her hands in delight and immediately got to work. They made small talk as she worked – truly the elf was always a pleasure to talk to.

In no time at all, she was done and as usual, she had made more than enough, a large sized flask and a huge tray of biscuits. She shooed him away when he asked to remove a bit and he had no choice but to comply. He thanked her and finally left, levitating the food with his wand.

Thankfully, Jaehyun was still inside his lab, busy with his work. The man was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t hear Haechan’s footsteps.

“If I really wanted, I would’ve killed you right now, you know.”

The professor turned sharply and only relaxed when he saw the intruder. He laughed softly.

“But you didn’t. If I really wanted, I would’ve given you detention right now, you know.”

Haechan smirked. “But you didn’t.”

Jaehyun just sighed. “The castle is so safe that it’s ok to let your guard down. perhaps that’s why you didn’t hesitate to wander around the castle at something past 2, right? He raised an eye brow when he asked that.

“It doesn’t matter. What _matters_ is the fact that you’re working at this hour. That’s crazy.” It was worrying, seriously, at least he was just walking around not diving into work. Instead of answering, Jaehyun shifted his gaze to the food levitating in the air.

“Is that for me?” he asked softly.

Haechan couldn’t help but blush. “Well, you always take care of me so I just thought it was my turn to return the favour.”

He heard a deep chuckle, “Well that’s a lot.”

Haechan shrugged, still trying to hide his blush. “You know Ticky.”

“Good point.”

The professor looked at the food again and then a dimpled smile took over his face. “You know you didn’t have to, right? Thank you, Haechan. Can you place those in the classroom please?” Haechan nodded after forcing himself not to ogle at those deep dimples.

Professor Jung was behind him and he watched silently as he gently placed the food on the teacher’s desk. He turned to the taller male. “I have to go now.” _Ask me to stay, please._ “Good night professor.”

He was almost by the door when Jaehyun cleared his throat, he turned, heart pounding so hard against his chest.

“Would you, um, stay. Well, that’s if you don’t mind.” The taller male scratched the back of his neck, gaze directed at the food instead. Haechan couldn’t hide his smile even if he wanted to. He had never seen Professor Jung in that state!

“I don’t mind.” He walked back to the desk, trying to ignore Jaehyun’s relieved smile. With a swish of the professor’s hand, 2 mugs and plates appeared on the desk. The classroom door shut itself quietly. He turned to face Haechan. “Move over for a second.”

As soon as the younger did so, one of the chairs behind them rose in the air and landed by the teacher’s desk. Haechan grinned after everything was now in order. “Show off.” He teased.

Jaehyun looked amused. “This is basic first year stuff, what are you talking about?”

Haechan shook his head and sat down. “Oh really? They now teach wandless and silent magic to 11-year olds?” he enjoyed playing with his teacher. The older male took a seat and began to pour out the hot liquid.

“That detention now sounds so tempting, don’t you think?” the student only laughed in response.

The two made sure to cast a cleaning charm on their hands before digging in. For a moment, Haechan was afraid they were going to be awkward but the other proved him wrong. They talked about various stuff, with the older male asking how his vocal lessons at Loey Entertainment were going amongst other things. In turn, he asked Jaehyun about the potion he was making at ass o’clock in the morning. The taller laughed.

“It’s kinda like an improvement of the wolfsbane potion.” He went on to explain how the potion would help the werewolf society, how he wanted everyone to have a place in the society – and Haechan couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with the man.

“I love how you’re so passionate about your work.” He was being honest here, he didn’t even hesitate in baring out his feelings. Professor Jung smiled shyly.

“Thanks. I may not look like it but I love seeing people happy. Speaking of being passionate, I also love how you put your all into your work even when you’re sick or under pressure. I admire that.” Jaehyun was looking at him so tenderly that he had to hide his face with his hair. It was getting longer and he had been procrastinating on getting it cut. At least now it came in useful.

“Sir.” He whined, still hiding his hot cheeks, “You don’t have to butter me with compliments.”

Professor Jung had the nerve to look confused. “I don’t ‘butter people’, Haechan. I tell people facts. Keep that in mind.”

Ah, this man, always speaking like he was under the influence of Veritaserum. Haechan thought, hiding his face again with his hair. He gasped when he felt a hand brush his hair away from his face. He placed his had on the other’s wrist, whether to keep it there or push it away, he didn’t know.

To his surprise, Jaehyun didn’t pull his hand away but instead, fixed his dark gaze on him. the younger subconsciously bit his bottom lip and he watched, breathlessly, as the older’s gaze shifted to his lips. He held in a whimper and couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to Jaehyun’s red lips. Their eyes met again and he could clearly see the conflict in his teacher’s eyes. He stared back as if to plead with him. Jaehyun immediately shook his head as if waking up from a trance, then picked up his cup of hot chocolate as if nothing had happened.

Though he understood what Professor Jung was going through, he couldn’t fight the overwhelming sadness that awoke in his heart. His time was up.

“I think I’ve overstayed my welcome, Professor. I have to leave now.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I cruel?  
> Soooo, Sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You're welcome to tell me your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> btw, I'm so desperate for haechan/jaehyun fics, I can't find them on wattpad or any other site besides this one. if you have a site you know please be sure to let me know. see you soon


End file.
